Cletus Samson
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Bill Farmer |notebook = Owner of the Huntin' Shack gun shop. |job = Owner of Huntin' Shack |mission = The Gun Shop (CTYD) |weapon = Shotgun |gender = Male |age = 46 |race = Caucasian |}} Cletus Samson was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was the immensely distrustful owner of Huntin' Shack in the North Plaza. Story Dead Rising The Gun Shop As Frank entered Huntin' Shack, he found James Ramsey trying to persuade Cletus into giving the other survivors guns, stating that they were necessary to fight the zombies. Cletus refused and told him that he doesn't trust humans. He then threatened James and demanded him to stay away from him. James ignored the warning and proceeded to walk towards Cletus. In response, Cletus shot him square in the chest, sending him flying out of the store. Cletus then pointed his shotgun at Frank and said that he couldn't afford to trust anybody. After he was defeated, Cletus surrendered and fled out of the shop to get away from Frank. He admonished Frank for wanting guns so bad that he was willing to kill for them. Cletus then stumbled into a zombified James, who then attacked and killed Cletus. Infinity Mode Cletus appears twice at Huntin' Shack from 2:19:00 to 3:07:00 and 5:19:00 to 6:00:00 carrying grapefruit, wine and well done steak. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cletus can be rescued by killing the zombies attacking him and then pulling him back into his store. He will then agree to sell his guns to Frank and fix his broken blacktail gun. Battle Style Cletus remains behind the counter for the entire duration of the fight, and attacks almost exclusively by his shotgun. Shotgun: Cletus' main attack is by firing his shotgun at Frank's direction. It is capable of sending Frank flying back and knocking him to the floor. Cletus will fire his shotgun for up to six times in a row - or until he hits Frank - before reloading. Lift Up: If Frank attempts to jump over the counter, Cletus will lift him up and hurl him out. Wine: After successfully shooting Frank, Cletus will pick up a bottle of wine and take a swig. This restores some of his health and is a Photo Op. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: 10,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 20,000 PP Other In Chop Till You Drop, defeating and subsequently saving Cletus allows Frank to purchase guns from him. Trivia *The song that plays during the fight with Cletus is from the Dead Rising OST. ''It's performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. *During the cutscene, Cletus shoots the ceiling, trying to scare Frank and James away. After the cutscene, there is no apparent sign of damage when looking at the ceiling. *In the Gagaga SP Trailer, Cletus and Jo humorously get into a slapfight. *When exiting his shop in ''Chop Till You Drop he will say "Ya'll come back now ya hear?" which could be a reference to the TV show The Beverly Hillbillies. *Cletus is one of the few psychopaths in the series that encourages the use of a firearm to defeat (melee weapons are not recommended as Cletus will throw Frank back over the counter). *Cletus is simalar to Seymour Redding, as both have western accents and use a form of firearm against the protaganist *Cletus' quote is ironic during his death he asks whether Frank is willing to kill for guns while Cletus kills to keep the guns himself. *Cletus' fate changes between Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop from Killable to Rescueable. Gallery Cletus Samson.jpg|Cletus Samson Cletus_1.jpg|"You can talk to my 12-gauge!" Cletus' photo op.jpg|Cletus' photo op James kills Cletus.jpg|James kills Cletus Cletus as an ally.jpg|Cletus as an ally in CTYD Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors